deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sephiroth VS Vergil/@comment-24466042-20171220210849
Alright now that the episode is out, I got a few bones to pick with it. Namely the fact that there are some things in it that are downright wrong. Now I'm not saying here that Vergil would win, I think we all know how wrong that would be. But even still they got some things on him crazy wrong. First off, the fact that Force Edge was never canonically wielded by Vergil. Anybody who's played the 3rd DMC can tell you that he definitely has in the final battle with him. He uses it althroughout the fight in conjuction with Yamato, and has arguably used it more than he has Beowulf. And if we're not counting gameplay as him wielding it for... some reason, he very clearly uses and swings it at Dante within the following cutscene. If that doesn't count and we ignore gameplay than that's just dumb and denying Vergil a huge part of his arsenal, and also makes no sense given how in a similar case, Raiden was given access to Muramasa. Second off is how they claim Yamato can't cut everything, citing Dante's Rebellion and Lady's Kalina Ann as examples. Both these are far from ordinary weapons, with Rebellion being a Sparda forged sword like Yamato, giving it good reason to not be something Vergil can cut, as I doubt Sparda would want his own swords being destroyed by another sword, especially with the knowledge of Dante and Vergil's rivalry. As for Kalina Ann, we don't know much about the weapon itself, but some subtext and backstory we do know could lead to the idea it may be a holy weapon, which could cancel Yamato out. Whether or not Vergil could cut Seph's sword idk but it's not as clear cut as they say. Now, healing factor. I don't think Vergil's healing factor is greater than Wolverine's like they claim, but if they truly do think that it runs into a paradox because Wolverine HAS survived things similar to Supernova, so if Vergil's healing factor truly was better wouldn't he be able to survive too? Sure it's a form of scaling, but perhaps they should get their facts right before they try and pull that. And lastly the illusion and mind tricks part. It's important to note that in the clips they show Vergil isn't fully Vergil, but Nelo Angelo, a corrupted and possessed form of Vergil, and, being more demonic and possessed by Mundus would likely be more vulnerable to that of the power of the Perfect Amulet. Not to mention that assuming that WAS Vergil in control there, it's been made very clear he is haunted by the past, especially concerning the amulet, so it's very doubtful that it was illusions that truly were the issue. I also doubt Vergil would really die from just being bisected and burned, but it's Death Battle they never really bother figuring out methods to truly kill a character (Nightmare being a great example) The episode is correct and the fight is great looking, even if Vergil's VA doesn't really capture his voice very well. But I am not going to give them full credit for how blatantly wrong the research on Vergil is at points.I guess I am salty, to an extent, but I think it's fair to be when they got my all time favorite character wrong. Also those weird afterglow effects on Yamato and Beowulf really bug me, but that's not an issue compared to the other stuff. TL;DR - Correct episode, but a lot of wrong things in it. I'm not too happy.